


SKELETONS?!?! How?!

by Link_jon



Category: MagiQuest, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Moreundertalethanmagiquestsorry, Multi, Other, idkwhatelsetoputsohah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Link_jon/pseuds/Link_jon
Summary: Welcome... well the Summary shooould be able to tell u everything u need to know. I hope.:P(no regurlaly scedualed program soo... that means I might upload today tommow, and then a week later)ill try to keep this updated as possible...





	SKELETONS?!?! How?!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome... well the Summary shooould be able to tell u everything u need to know. I hope.
> 
> :P  
> (no regurlaly scedualed program soo... that means I might upload today tommow, and then a week later)  
> ill try to keep this updated as possible...

 Hoi! **Greetings.** _Howdy!_ Hello, ummm... did I forget any? Meh… I don’t care… man this’ll be the first time I’m gunna like autocorrect… **_ANYWAYS_** this will be about the what ifs for undertale. I just got a but ton of inspiration from a kinda cool-randomish dream.

  Sooooo blablabla I like **magiquest, Undertale,** and magic magic. Soo this dream happened to combine all of them. extremely futuristic aka a water stair case, made of water, It felt like I could still breath will in that water…. Bla bla bla… Soo the Magic was from the wand in magiquest. I could use a rune a revealing (dunno if that even exists, if it doesn’t it should)… oh wait NEH HEH HEH!.. that’s another… Anyway, I could reveal hidden things including ppl disguised as other things. Soo yeah that’s should be almost everything, except Undertale, which took a while. Undertale I found near the end. I don’t remember how I ended up asking about my S.O.U.L. (take note of that) color. It was orange there, but I was thinking like I would normally… DETERMINED (with a side of tEm). Sooo I asked how many DETERMINATION there where. My answer was very few… soo idk. We shall see... already got Chap. 1 done s0ooo0o0o0o0o

 

 Yeah, Cya there


End file.
